My Reaction to September 11, 2001
by Melena Marquis
Summary: The rating may be a bit high, but I didn't want to underestimate it. It's written with Gundam characters, but it's MY day that day.


A Reaction to the events of Tuesday, September 11, 2001  
  
I suppose you've all heard by now, and I wish that I really didn't need to write this but I felt a need to. The Twin towers were slammed and destroyed by a pair of kamikaze, hijacked planes. The Pentagon was slammed by a third kamikaze, hijacked plane, and a fourth plane crash landed in Pennsylvania. This story was my day. I decided to write my diary unencoded for one day. It's still partially coded. All names have been changed as well as my class schedule, but its my feelings that count here. Not the names and such.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the Idea of Pacifica and Justice is another ffn writer's, but Melena and Kimberly are mine.   
  
Pacifica and Justice are Heero and Relena's children. Kimberly is Maxwell's oldest daughter, and Melena is Zechs and Lucrezia (Noin's) Marquis's eldest daughter.   
  
CAPS = NARRATOR/eve   
  
WE'D ALWAYS BEEN TOLD HOW OUR PARENTS FOUGHT IN THE ONE YEAR WAR, AND HOW A YEAR LATER THEY WENT AND FOUGHT MARIMAEA. TRUE ALSO, IS THE FACT THAT WE HEARD HORROR STORIES FROM THE PREVENTORS THAT HAPPENED WHILE WE WERE IN SCHOOL, BUT WE NEVER QUITE UNDERSTOOD. UNTIL NOW...  
  
Pacifica, her twin brother, Justice, Kimberly, and myself all arrived at school at about the same time. It was 6:45 am. I had an early morning Algebra II class, and the others had band, except for Justice. Who just sort of wandered around lost.   
  
This morning my class was cancelled though, so Justice and I hung out on the Study Lawn. Justice slept there as I finished the days assignment for Algebra, I had decided to wait until this morning to do it. Things were much easier to do when he was asleep. Justice and I share a first hour class, but since the Juniors' standardized tests were today, we had been moved from the Social Sciences wing to the Language Arts wing.   
  
As the first period of the day went on our World History teacher was just as boring as usual, no reason to suspect anything was wrong. Justice, of course, slept through class. To keep myself awake I counted how many times he said "umm...," it was 31 today.   
  
9:00 AM CST- FIRST TRADE CENTER TOWER IS SLAMMED BY AN AIRPLANE, CONSIDERED ACCIDENTAL. A COUPLE OF HIJACKINGS HAVE BEEN REPORTED.   
  
After World History, I got my first hint of what was going on. As I walked down the Science corridor, I heard a couple of teachers behind me. I heard things like "Hijacked airplanes? How many?" and "Sears Tower." When I turned to see who was talking, it was a couple of the teachers Mr. A and Miss Batchar. I asked what was wrong, but they told me nothing was wrong. I continued on my way to class.   
  
9:17 AM CST - SECOND TRADE CENTER TOWER IS HIT BY AN AIRPLANE, NOW IT'S TERRORISTS. EVACUATIONS AND PRECAUTIONS ARE PUT INTO AFFECT.  
  
During Biology, we heard nothing, and saw nothing of the outside world. We were wrapped up in our projects. Often today, I felt that I should have stayed in Biology and not let my world come crashing down. But leave I did, and Pacifica instantly ran up to me. "have you heard?" she asked me excitedly.   
  
"Heard what?" I responded confused.   
  
"Four hijacked planes. One crashed into the Pentagon, and two others into the Twin Towers," she said as we approached the lockers. I stared at her long enough to miss my combination numbers. I had to try again.   
  
When I finally had my shock covered I asked, "And the fourth plane?"   
  
As we walked down to choir she answered, "It's still unaccounted for." The choir students couldn't settle down, so the choir director addressed us, "I know you're upset by the events today, but we do need to work. I myself have a son in the Air Force, so of course I'm worried." After that we sang our patriotic and religious songs.   
  
As Pacifica and I entered Spanish class we saw the television on, showing what truly happened. By this time, both Twin Towers had crashed to the ground, the Pentagon had been hit, and the Pittsburgh crash had occurred. We watched in horror, the now common scenes of, the Trade Center collapse. People jumping or falling from the buildings. By lunch our group was too emotional to speak.   
  
When I went to study hall I finished a bit of Biology homework, and sat contemplating all of those who I knew and where they were, and what would happen if we went to war. Remember, both my parents are Preventors. I'm the daughter of Zechs and Noin. I also began writing this.   
  
In English, we changed classrooms and spent another fifty minutes watching the East Coast. I filled up over a page writing this. Kids laughed at the people crying and falling and running. I didn't.  
  
I can't believe my last class, Individuals and Families. They completely ignored it! We watched a movie about cheating. Then school was over, and the real shocks set in. Our world was changing whether we wanted it to or not. As I walked home, alone. I was thinking about the possibilities to come. Would we come through this only scarred partially, or would we have to completely start over, would World War Three break out, and if so, how long would the human populations last against the nuclear and biological weapons that would be used?   
  
When I got to my house, I didn't want to look at the door. I knew what I would find. The note and the key to the door, say they'd been called to action. I sat on the steps awhile thinking about who I should move in with. I knew they had left me that choice, but all my friends had relatives in the Preventors. I turned up the stairs at last, and saw the dreaded note. Will we make it through this without more damage than they give us?   
  
I know, it's sort of odd. I'd like your thoughts on the days events though. So please, write them in the review. Maybe I'll add to this if something else happens, but I let this stand as a tribute for all those who died on September 11, 2001, to those who are in the military, and those whose entire family is in the military.   
  
Thank you.   



End file.
